


Lay Your Hands On Me

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Chronic Fatigue, Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, Chronic Illness, Emotional Intimacy, Exhaustion, Intimacy, M/M, Mutual Support, Oneshot, Shared Trauma, Support, mutual trauma, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Lio used to love to sleep, even before he realised he was Burnish. But a relationship with the internal flames left the young man's body craving relief; craving release, craving sleep.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Lay Your Hands On Me

Fatigue was a constant weight on Lio Fotia’s life since the disappearance of the promare. Some of his fellow Former Burnish were in a similar boat, but none seemed to be as perpetually exhausted as their leader. Perhaps it was the stress, perhaps it was the absence of warmth, or power. Perhaps it was the trauma from his own experiences. Lio had seen several of his comrades over the months be diagnosed with insomnia, narcolepsy, and all kinds of sleep-related conditions. He had thought it was amusing how Meis had narcolepsy and Gueira had been diagnosed with insomnia when he thought that if it was just to do with personality and a relationship with the flames. With Meis always seeming more collected and together, even in the heat of the moment, him to be the one that was constantly falling asleep due to lack of stimuli seemed just as apt as it did wrong. Perhaps the same could have been said for Gueria.

Alertness on the run usually had one of two results, accidentally falling asleep at your post or being too afraid of being caught to even blink. Seemed those two fears were deeper manifested within their psyches than they had thought.

Lio was no exception, he loved sleep. He did even before he realised he was Burnish. But living on the run meant that he wasn’t allowed to indulge in such luxuries anymore. Perhaps someday he would be given the opportunity to fall asleep and not wake except for junk food and to use the toilet. Maybe he could catch up on all of those years running, where he could never truly rest.

He still struggled to unwind, even in his weighted state of tiredness. He would still heave heavy bones along with him until his slight frame collapsed under it all.

It had become almost habitual now, for Galo to come to work with his bike, and sidecar attached, so he could buckle in an unconscious Lio and take him back to his apartment, let him rest alongside him. They shared a trauma different to the others. And although Galo knew that Lio knew that Gueira and Meis would have done anything to take his place and spare him the hardship, their experience was exhausting.

Lio Fotia would wake up on the sofa, often cradled in the arms of Galo Thymos. The two men held each other with an urgency that you couldn’t hold a friend. There was a warmth they shared, one that was different from blush stained cheeks, sweat covered brows or even the flames that once consumed every fibre of his self. It was tenderness and reverence and intimacy.

Although he ached when awake, and felt like stone whilst asleep, Lio felt warmer, better, and more collected when there was someone by his side. Maybe it came from the few time he had managed to fall asleep on duty, a luxury he couldn’t afford but yet he still indulged.

Lio was exhausted but with Galo’s arm slung around his middle, everything alright.

It didn’t matter, nothing mattered, what he’d done, what he’d been through. Nothing mattered, because he was going to be okay. He knew that as long as they were still sharing that close knit-togetherness, that everything could be okay. 


End file.
